peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 January 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-01-01 ; Comments *No Pig's Big 78 in this show due to technical problems (faulty MiniDisc) Sessions * Pulp session #4 (repeat). Recorded 2001-08-12. First TX 2001-08-28. Available on "The Peel Sessions" (Universal Island) Tracklisting :JP: "Happy New Year" *Lightnin' Hopkins: 'Happy New Year' (LP 'Blue Yule') Rhino *Camera Obscura: 'Happy New Year' (LP 'Biggest Bluest Hi Fi') Andmoresound *Uniform: 'Night I Left My Baby For The Army' (LP 'Black And Vain') Morphius *Freddie McGreggor: 'Rastaman Camp' (?) Studio One *Pulp: 'Duck Diving' (Peel Session) :(JP: "This is part of one of my Christmas presents, for which I was extremely grateful - the soundtrack to "O Brother, Where Art Thou".") *Soggy Bottom Boys and Dan Tyminski: 'Man Of Constant Sorrow' (LP 'O Brother, Where Art Thou (Soundtrack)') Mercury :(JP: "And we got the film as well.") *Chicks On Speed with Kreidler: 'Sliding Down Your Ribcage' (EP 'The Chicks On Speed/Kreidler Sessions') Chicks On Speed *Dave Tarrida: 'Pseudo Science' (EP 'Go With The Flow') Neue Heimat *Wurdulak: 'At One With The Beast' (LP 'Ceremony In Flames') Baphomet *Da Brains: 'Axirou Zaman' (LP 'Africa Raps') Trikont *Pulp: 'I Love Life' (Peel Session) *Electric Universe: 'Minor Fields' (EP 'Embrace') Sprit Zone *Buick 6: 'Southern Trail' (7" b-side) Winnebego *Picasio: 'Unknown' (7" 'Play Once Then Destroy') Barry's Bootlegs :(JP: "I was sent actually toward the end of last year a new record by Neko Case ... and I have to admit that I was disappointed with it. Because her previous one was #1 in last year's Festive Fifty and was terrific and it was kind of country stuff, and she had reverted more to the kind of singer-songwriter things, which were perfectly acceptable but not as dramatic or as exciting or just as plain good as the country things she was doing. So perhaps she will go back to the country in 2002. Let's hope so.") *El Hombre Trajeado: 'Sardines' (Split 7") Sickroom Gramophonic Collective :(JP: "El Hombre Trajaedo. I love saying that for some reason... cos I'm a twerp probably.") *Pulp: 'Weeds' (Peel Session) *Muffler: 'Downfall' (12") White Label *McKinney Sisters: 'Echoes From The Hills' (LP 'Shout Sister Shout: Introducing The Girls Who Could Sing And Swing') WFMU Radio Thriftshop :(The McKinney Sisters track was sent to Peel by Laura Cantrell who had a show on WFMU Radio) *Negatives: 'We're From Bradford' (LP 'Bored Teenagers Vol. 2 (16 Great British Punk Originals 1977-1982)') Bin Liner :(JP: "An anthem I'd say and why it wasn't released at the time it was recorded I shall never understand.") *Alta May: 'Crown Youself' (LP: 'We') Glazed *Landshipping: 'Deep Water' (7") Bad Jazz *I Roy: 'Welding' (7") Disco Rockers *DJ Jaffa: 'Real' (LP 'Rounda Presents The Collective') Rounda *Pulp: 'Sunrise' (Peel Session) *My Two Toms: 'Bleeding Fingers' (LP 'Field Recordings') Slumber Party *Tim Koch: 'Flatlook' (LP 'Shorts In Alaska') deFocus File ;Name *John_Peel_20020101.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:2002